witch-lighter
by SkittlezRAWR
Summary: supernatural/charmed crossover


"AHHH"i screamed landing on my back on the concrete oh you got to be serious stupid obiing! i stood up to see 2 hunters being held down on a car by a demon wow this could be fun i ran up to the demon

"hey, you, demon"i said tapping its shoulder it turned around and i got a crazy looked from the hunters, the demon hands grabbed my thought i smirked and made my eyes turn bright blue and blew him up with my hands stupid demon they cant kill witches they should know that all ready. my eyes turned normal and i turned to look at the hunters and searched them over they had scratches all over there face and a huge cut on one of there shoulders i smiled softly and put one hand on the guy with long hair and my other with short hair and closed my eyes and healed there wounds and clean there blood

i opened my eyes and pulled my hands away form there face then i put my hand over the cut on the long haired guy and healed it also i took a step back and looked at them fully "who the hell are you"the short haired one yelled i jumped out of shock my eyes went wide i could already tell i looked like a scarred six year old "i-i-I'm Paige prudence"i stuttered damn me "what are you"the long hair one said more softer then the other one "I'm a witch and a white-lighter mixed"i smiled in confidence you see I'm the first of my kind "so a wichlighter"he asked i shrugged "wow that's the 3 time i've been called that but what ever call me Paige"i said "how did you know we were here"the mean one said "i didn't,i was trying to orb home but i don't actually have the hang of it yet" I laughed I heard bells in the air I looked up and smiled and I have to go "well I have to go but if you need help just yell my name and I'll be there"I waved and turned into blue and I felt like I was floating.

I took around my surroundings in the air and floated towards my friend Kelly she new about me and didn't judge me. Before I new it I was in her room when I fully myself I lanes on her bed thank god for the bed I looked all around her room and saw Kelly cuddled up in a corner crying I gasped and ran over to her I slid on my knee's and hugged her "what ever it is it will be okay you'll be okay"I whispered to she sobbed and shook her head "no. He cheated on me I thought he loved me"she chocked out and sobbed harder my eyes widen oh my god I sat there frozen hugging her while she cried I knew it was bound to happen but I didn't have the heart to tell her I shook my head And held out my hand an whispered "ice cream and spoons"and just as I asked the ice cream tub and 2 spoons appeared in my hand I smiled and lifted kelly up with all my strength "it will get better kelly there's more people in the world to meet not just one there's always more" she nodded and sat on her bed beside me I smiled and opens the tub of chocolate chip Ice cream and there went kelly's spoon just as i opened it up i laugh at her and dug my spoon in as well.

Kelly had 24 Scopes of ice cream i had just 10 scoops,after we were done eating we watched broken bridges in the middle of it Kelly fell asleep it was about 7 o'clock i picked up the remote and turned off her TV and layed down beside her ready to let sleep take me away but as always i hear bells ring ugh I'm going to kill them i stood up from her bed carefully and orbed out of there and to were ever the bells came from not caring if i fall landing.

as soon as i got there it looked like a log cabin that's been there for years oh god i prepared to land as i was in the living room and appeared to them a blue orbes, as soon as the orbes left they saw me standing there looking rather annoyed i was even more annoyed to find out it was the hunters and 2 extra people that i don't know of i let out a frustrated sigh "your so lucky its you guys"i said pouting at the 2 hunters "and why is that sweetheart"the short haired one asked charmingly "you'd be dead"i said in all serious tone oh how i love messing with people expaecly the look on there faces "what!.why"the long haired one exclaimed i laughed "i was kidding but i was about to sleep so...what did you want"i said there facial expression relaxed i snickered "okay good umm"he had his thinking face on i shook my head and leaned against the wall but was intensely was pulled into a vision

~~~~VISION~~~~

"DEAN SAM!"the old man yelled from sitting from the couch looking at one old book

"yes ,bobby"the short haired one said coming in but the other did not

"dean come look at this"the man called bobby demeaned,dean walked over to the couch and sat down right next to bobby and took the book from his hands and began to read

"what did you want"the long haired one showed up buttoning but his last button on his shirt...I'm guessing that's Sam he sat across from dean and bonny waiting from them to say something i could tell he was trying to hide his worried but it failed

"whoa"dean gasped

~~~END OF VISON~~~

i gasped out of the vision to see Sam shacking me out of my vision dammit Sam why did you have to do that.

"paige are you okay what happen"sam rushed looking so worried just like my vision i think it was a past vision they looked at least 2 years younger int he vision

"yeah I'm fine just a visison of your guys es past"i said but immediately recreated it his face emotion was now confused

"what? what did you see"he asked stepping back worriedly i sigh

"im not sure bobby was sitting on the couch with a book he yelled out for you two and dean came in first began to read then you,Sam came in sat across from them looking worried and you shook me out of the vision just as dean gasped like a girl"i explained quickly looking at them "you guys looked 2 years younger"i added they nodded butt the girl she still had her gun up in the air pointing at me

i kept my eyes on her waiting for her to shoot or somthing but nothing im starting to think she's a cut out

"is she real"i whispered to Sam pointing at the women same looked at the women and then back to me

"yeah she's real as ever a formal hunter"he whispered back and cracked a smile, yeah a hunter with trust issues "if i was going to kill someone i would already done it besides i cant kill the good anyways i would of died to"i said looking at her narrowing my eyes she sigh and put the gun down and into her side pocket "what did you mean you would die to"dean asked i sigh

"i diead 5 years ago when i was 24 and my god asked me if i wanted to be a whit-lighter for others and still keep my witch powers,you see there's 2 gods one evil and mine who is good then of course the devil who hates them both,i don't age and I'm going to be assign to be a witch or a hunters whiter-lighter tomorrow if i turn evil my god will kill me truth is i've never done a bad thing in my life beside stealing my brothers toys when i was little"i said explained what i meant

"wait so theres been a second god that we didnt know about how did we not know about"bobby exclaimed i smiled

"no one knows excepted the hunters or good witches that have whit-lighters or the devil and the evil god not there minions though ghost gets a choice to go to each of them only the dead knows but never tells"there expressions were mostly shocking and well that's it the silence was deep. i looked at my watch to see its now 9 pm wow time passes fast

"what did you really want to know"i asked curiously crossing my arms

"well. we wanted to get to know you better and now that we do i wanna know how you died any supernatural being do it..."Sam trail off, i scoffed and rolled my eyes

"not in less you call a twister in Oklahoma a supernatural being then sure"dean rolled his eyes "wait there is a demon who can make twisters they raley come out and play though"i added looking at everyone in this house

"okay..."dean said then there was awkward silence. i shifted my weight on one foot and looked around the house its cozy and homey my lips formed a straight line as i leaned against the wall with my arms crossed.i closed my eyes slightly. ugh I'm sooo sleepy so taird all the sudden my phone started to ring

'Shatter every window till it's all blown away,  
Every brick, every board, every slamming door flown away Till there's nothing left standing,  
Nothing left to yesterday Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,  
Blown away'

i sigh and pulled my phone out of my coat pocket and answered it with out checking the ID

"penutbutter"i answerd i heard a chuckle on the other endi froze in place

"still the same old Paige hu...listen here and listen good when i find you i will kill you like your suppose to be"he voice sneered i shivered that did not sounded good

"is that a threat or a promise"i smirked this isn't the smartes thing i've done yet

"its a promise see ya soon bitch"

"okay its threat then hasta la vistia"i hung up and took my Sim card out and snap it in two i looked up to see everyone looking at me i just smiled "well i have to go just call if you need help"i said and orbed my ass out of there.

Dean POV

i stood there stunned what the hell just happened

"what just happen"Sam voiced my thoughts me and Sam looked at bobby for an answer

"well you guys a idiots its obvious the girl has an enimy that wants her dead and she's not faced by it"bobby stated and walked into the living room

hmm now that i think about it he's right but when isn't he.

"should we help her or what"Sam asked fallowing bobby like a puppy,wuse. bobby looked behind him at Sam and shrugged sitting down on his chair i shook my head and sat down on the coach next to Sam

"she will be a whit-lighter to someone tomorrow they can take care of her and vice verse "he said Sam sigh sadly "now if she was going to her you whiter-lighter then yeah you can help her if she wants you to but with her being half witch she might need help"bobby added Sam nodding i sat there what are the odds of her being our white-lighter i mean sure theres not allot of good witches and hunters but there might be some from other states that we've never ran into so who know we may never see her again i frowned at that thought yeah maybe i just met her but i have a feeling i would like her if we hanged out with her more.

"dean... dean..dean!"Sam yelled in my face i jumped in shock and looked at Sam like he was an alien

"what Sam what could you want to scream in my face"i glared at him he scoffed and rolled his eyes "really Sam what were you saying I'm all ears"i smirked he shook his head and walked away and up to his room slamming his door i let out a little chuckle and rolled my eyes i looked at Bobby to see him asleep on the chair i shook my head and head up to my room myself.


End file.
